


RK Bros First Holiday Season, Christmas. Doggo & Decoration, Ugly Sweaters & Christmas Cookies

by brooktrout96



Series: The Anderson Family [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: mention of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooktrout96/pseuds/brooktrout96
Summary: “You can’t decorate the dog.”“It’s just antlers.”
Series: The Anderson Family [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048974





	RK Bros First Holiday Season, Christmas. Doggo & Decoration, Ugly Sweaters & Christmas Cookies

I was exhausted as my brothers ran around the house. I had just got home after a long shift at the precinct and I set down at the dinner table as my dad cooked dinner.

"What are they doing?” You asked as your father looked up from what he was doing

"They are decorating.” I gave a confused looked on my face

"For what?”

"It’s December, they are decorating for the holiday. I know we haven’t celebrated since Cole’s death but it’s their first one with us. So”

"Oh, no need to say anymore, dad.” I said with a smile as I looked over and saw Sumo running away from Connor who had a pair of antlers in his hand. “Connor!” I yelled as Sumo ran into the kitchen

"What!” He yelled back at me

 _"Connor, you can’t decorate the dog_. Sumo hate costume like that.” I said as I shook my head at the middle child of the RK brothers

 _"It’s just antlers_ , watch Y/N.” He set down next to Sumo as he gave the dog pats and then put the antlers on Sumo who let out a boorf and then walked over to his bed and laid down and went to sleep

~***~

"Here.” Connor handed each of us a neatly wrapped present. “It’s for the precinct party tonight.” We all opened the gifts and inside was an ugly Christmas something, a sweater for the three of us and a suit for Conan. We turned around to look at Connor and he was a red sweater with a green fish on it as he grinned at us. My father opened up his box and Connor had got my father, a forest green sweater with the grumpy cat on it and it read “Meowy Christmas, Your Gift Is in The Litter Box.” It got a chuckle out of me as my father shook his head.

I then pulled mine out and I had quite a chuckle when I saw what Connor had got me. It was a red sweater with Joker from Persona 5 and the Phantom Thieves of The Heart logo, and the words Persona 5 on it. Caleb instead of a ugly Christmas sweater like the rest of us, Connor got him an ugly Christmas sweater vest instead. It was a half red and half green sweater vest with reindeers, trees and snowflakes on it.

Connor had got Colin, a red and green sweater with a gold bow that is suppose to make it look like a present. Last but not least, Connor had got Conan, a snowman printed suit with matching tie and slacks instead of a sweater. We all went to our room and changed into our gifts from Connor and he had a great big smile on his face as he saw us all wearing his gifts

~***~

I was running around bake batches after batches of cookies for the precinct’s Christmas party that Tina asked me to help make that I didn’t hear Caleb walking into the kitchen

"Can I help in anyway, Y/N?”

"Yeah.” I said. “Could you hand me a cup of powder sugar please.” He handed me what I asked for as he continued to help me with my baking.

~***~

Connor and the others walked in and Hank took a deep breath and smelt the air

"She baking.” He said with a smile as the other were confused

"What do you mean by that Hank.” Connor asked as the three androids and one human heard two voice singing in Japanese

"You never did answer my question, Hank. What so special about Y/N baking.” Hank turned to the three

"She hasn’t made Christmas cookies since Cole died. The Christmas after Cole died, she tried but her depression hit her hard and she then swore off baking for good. It’s weird smelling her bake goods once again” Colin popped his head into the kitchen and saw that Caleb was helping Y/N bake.

I think Caleb helped her get back into baking. He sitting at the table mixing something as Y/N is putting cookies into a storage bin.”


End file.
